User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/The Wyrmhole Beasts of Monster Hunter Legacy: Wyrmhole Incursion Part 1
Part 1 of the Teasers for the "Wyrmhole Beasts" of Monster Hunter Legacy's Expansion: "Wyrmhole Incursion". The 2 Wyrmhole Beasts I will tease today are the following: #WB-Thunder #WB-Adamant Are you ready? Cause here we go! WB-Thunder WB-Thunder is a codename given to a Wyrmhole Beast that is known for its bizarre appearance of looking like a humanoid cluster of cable like vines with crystalline spikes, made up of carbon based crystals. As the codename suggests, it uses the thunder element, but uniquely, it also feeds on electricity, which makes up a majority of it's "Diet". In the homeworld it is from, it feeds on Electricity in the ground, using it's spikes to absorb it into the body, similar to roots of a plant absorbing nutrients and water from the surrounding soil. But when it's food source get low in one area, it moves to the next. Once stranded on the Farlands, WB-Thunder's that get stuck in our world will either die of starvation (due to the low amount of Electricity in the soil of our world) or they will learn to attack Monsters that use the thunder element to feed themselves. Such victims include Zinogre, Tobi-Kadachi, Lagiacrus, and Rajang (though attacking a Rajang is a risky choice). Sources of Inspiration: *Xurkitree from Pokemon 7th Gen Games *Real life "Electricity Eating Microbes" WB-Adamant '''WB-Adamant '''is an Armored Wyrmhole Beast with a resemblance to a rocky wall with four legs and multiple eyes and a mouth at the bottom of the body. Normally content at staying still in one area, looking like an innocent rocky wall, to the point where moss and other plants or plant like lifeforms will often grow on it, while it feeds on nutrients in the soil with root like "Tendrils" that come out of the mouth and into the soil. If threatened or if nutrients get poor in one area, it will start to move to another area or defend itself ferociously. But it's armored body is stronger than steel armor, and is in fact made up a metallic substance that is a by product of the rocks and ores it also eats, to toughen it's defenses over time. The Plant like growths on the top of the creature actually are plants from its homeworld, and have a symbiotic relationship with it. The WB-Adamant actually uses some of the nutrients it eats up as "Fertilizer" for the Plants on it, and the Plants get a ride, and in return, the Plants help with both camouflage (on it's homeworld at least), and inject sugars into the behemoth to give just enough juice to jumpstart it so it can move to richer "feeding grounds". If it feels threatened enough to the point where it feels its life is in danger, it will actually secrete a substance that activates an "Armor Mode" of sorts by toughening the hide beyond it's already hard toughness. Sources of Inspiration: *Stakataka from Pokemon 7th Gen Games *Groveback from the Docufiction, Alien Planet *Armorskin Item from MH Category:Blog posts